Death is easy,the life is harder
by Nanie0609
Summary: 'Mon dernier souvenir fut cette photo de moi bébé juste revenu de l'hôpital dans les bras de ma mère et mon père qu'il l'enlaçai par derrière'La mort est paisible,la vie est beaucoup plus difficile elle est remplit de douleurs et d'injustice et c'est là que la chose que j'espérai le moins se produit J'OUVRIS LES YEUX. tragédie,Sang,Sexe sont au rendez vous.


Death is easy,the life is harder

Prologue :

Mais pourquoi j'étais là,je suis vraiment masochiste je savais bien pourtant qu'il n'était pas un mec bien il est de la mafia,OH BORDEL tu es vraiment dingue si Charlie l'apprend que je suis venu le voir il me tuerai j'en suis sur.

Je regarde ma montre pour la je sais pas combien de fois depuis je suis là,il était 1h du matin voilà depuis déjà 30 minutes que j'attendais,QUEL CON IL OSE ME PAUSAIT UN LAPIN IL VA M ENTENDRE TU VA VOIR.

_MAIS QU'ELLE DEBILE BELLA TU CROIS QU 'Il SE DEPLACER POUR TA SALE GUEULE criai je en foutant un coup de pied dans un poubelle qui était à côté de moi OH BORDEL SA FAIS UN MAL DE CHIEN dis je en clopinant de gauche à droit.

Je m'arrête de sautiller quand j'entendis un rire rauque son rire.

_Tu parle toute seul maintenant ça devient vraiment étrange surtout pour une si jolie femme que toi se moqua t' il.

OH LE SALOPC'EST BON JE DEVIENT ROUGE DE HONTE ET DE COLERE ENFIN SURTOUT DE HONTE.

Bien joué Bella tu es la seul de qui on peut se foutre de ta gueule a se point c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude parce que oui malheureusement je suis d'une maladresse pas possible ça fait souvent marrer les gens.

Bon revenons au présent Bella une bonne claque s'impose.

Je me retourna d'un bond et lui décrocha mon plus beau crochet du droit.

Surprit il fit un pas en arrière ,et moi pour l'instant j'ai mal vraiment très mal mais je laisse rien voir devant cet enculé qui m'a brisé mon cœur.

J'essaye de ne pas montrer mes sentiments il m'avait assez humiliée comme ça.

_Qu'es ce que tu me veux ?

_Bella je m'excuse de tous ce que j'ai pu de faire...

_TU PEUX LES METTRENT AU JE PENSE TES EXCUSES DE MERDE criai je

Tu m'a tous pris et tu m'a trahit je te pardonnerai jamais tu m'entend jamais Sanglotai je

Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je me reculai,il parut blesser mais je m'en fiche se n'est qu'un monstre sans cœur ,un dealer de drogue,un tueur.

_Ne me touche pas espèce de sale drogué sans conscient n'y sentiments.

Il parut blessé par mes paroles mais je voulais tellement le faire souffrir. Qu'il a un sorte de trou béant dans mon cœur,j'ai l'impression qu'on me l'écarte en deux.

_Bella quand j'ai que je t'aimais c'était vrai ,je sais que je t'ai menti,mais juste au début je te mentait après je suis tombé amoureux de toi,je t'en pris crois moi.

_Comment pourrais je te croire un ? Hurlai je

_Je sais pas murmura t' il en baissant la tête.

_Je crois que je vais rentrer ,je suis fatigué. Dis je en commençant à partir mais je ne pu avancer plus loin,il me retenais par la manche de mon blouson.

_Lâche moi tout de suite tu m'entend

J'essaye de le taper mais ses bras me retiennent les bras.

_Bella calme toi,il faut pas que tu retourne chez toi ,je t'en supplie ni retourne pas Dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

C'est là que j'ai portée le coup fatal,le coup entre les jambes et je m'enfuis vers ma camionnette en courant.

_Bella je t'en prit écoute moi Gémit il encore recroqueviller sur lui.

_C'est fini James,Oublie moi.

Je monte dans ma voiture et je le laisser derière moi mon premier amour,mon premier en tous

Lui et ses magnifiques cheveux blond coiffé en pics,lui et ses yeux bleues,lui qui ma brisée de la pire des façons qu'ont puissent faire.

Enfin j'arrive chez moi,Notre maison à Mes parents et moi ,mon repère,et descendit de ma voiture en cherchant dans mes poches où j'avais pu mettre les clefs.

Quand j'entendis un bruit assourdissants et juste après mon dos rencontra le pare choc de ma voiture et c'est là que mon enfer commença.

Je resta un moment conscient en hurlant de douleurs et en appelant mes parents

_PAPA!MAMAM !

L'entendis au loin le son de l'alarme incendie juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconsciente

On dit souvent que avant de mourir on voit notre vie défiler devant vos yeux,je les vois les moments heureux ,avec mes parents et aussi avec ma meilleure amie Tanya quand on avait essayer de fumer chez elle et que le plancher en avais pris un coup,mais aussi avec James notre premier rencontre et nos premières fois.

Mon dernier souvenir fut cette photo de moi bébé juste revenu de l'hôpital dans les bras de ma mère et mon père qu'il l'enlaçai par derrière.

MA FAMILLE

et mon souffle se coupa et mon cerveaux lâche prise et enfin le cœur lâcha.

Plus de Douleurs.

Plus de soucis .

Plus de peine.

Juste une mort paisible et surtout le plus important facile.


End file.
